


Не о любви

by JenWren



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenWren/pseuds/JenWren
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Не о любви

Эта песня не о любви, упаси творец, не о встрече двух ведомых судьбой сердец, не о том, как сплетались время и бытие, чтобы Он сумел наконец обрести Ее и великой страстью, чувством святым объят, за собой увел навек в золотой закат.

Эта песня о цели и том, что стоит за ней, и о том большом, что всякой любви важней, и о тех, кто служит делу и у кого ничего своего нет, и личного – ничего.  
И еще она о решительном злом броске за надеждой, вечно висящей на волоске, и о том, как на спецзаданье идет отряд, не гадая, скольким удастся прийти назад.

Вот идут они – и рвутся из жил, из шкур, и надежда меж ними – как чертов бикфордов шнур, и неважно, кто и когда там костями лег – лишь бы полз к взрывчатке тлеющий огонек.

И, как водится, смерть караулит со всех сторон, только есть в отряде двое – она и он, и сегодня почему-то для них двоих эта песня иначе звучит, чем для всех других.  
В этой песне слились гром выстрелов и гранат, и вполне привычный, даже рабочий ад -- но для них из всего, что ревет, что царит вокруг, проступает внезапно сердца чужого стук и средь пламени, раскаленного добела, бьется искра чужого – нет, своего! – тепла.

Сквозь опасный и безумный круговорот, он ведет ее – ох, как он ее ведет! Через смерть, смятенье, ужас, чуму, войну эти двое несут натянутую струну.

Это все не меняет для них никакой расклад – как горели в общем огне, так и впредь горят. Каждый сам без колебания прыгнет в печь -- и швырнет того, кого силится уберечь.

Но возможен все же счастливый конец и тут: если им напоследок выдастся пять минут на улыбку, касанье, слово, объятье, взгляд – перед тем, как накроет их золотой закат.


End file.
